


A Fairy Tale

by lovelinny



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Hosiewritings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelinny/pseuds/lovelinny
Summary: Josie hasn’t been sleeping and Hope helps fix that
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	A Fairy Tale

It was the middle of the afternoon, class was just getting out for the day. Josie walked in front of Hope, but her balance got the better of her. She tripped, Hope put her hands on the girl’s sides to keep her from falling. 

“You okay, Jo?” 

Josie nodded, but the room was spinning. 

“Let me help you to your room.” Hope offered. Josie didn’t object, she didn’t know if she could make it there on her own. 

The tribrid sat down on the bed next to Josie. She looked at her with concern. 

“Have you been sleeping, Jo?” 

Josie shook her head. “Every time I close my eyes I see her. I’ve been getting memories back of things she did. It’s like I’m fighting her all over again.” She admitted. 

Hope opened her mouth to try to say something to comfort her, but then she realized that wasn’t what Josie needed right now. 

“Lay down.” Hope said. 

Josie gave her a questioning look, but did as the tribrid said. 

“Trust me?” Hope asked, laying down next to Jo, facing her. “Close your eyes.” She whispered as she gently brought her hand up to Josie’s cheek. 

Hope closed her own eyes to concentrate. She had shown people things before, but she had never made up her own world inside someone else’s head. 

Being inside Josie’s mind wasn’t something Hope was a stranger too, but this time Hope was in control. She transformed Josie’s dark fairy tale into a happy one. Green trees, blue ponds, and a bright yellow sun shining down on princess Josie. Hope put herself in Josie’s mind. In her mind Josie and Hope were sitting in a green field with a castle behind them. Hope smiled softly at Josie. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Princess Josie asked, her cheeks blushed. 

Hope shook her head softly with a smile. “You’re just really beautiful, Jo.” 

Back in the real world Lizzie bust through the door. “I had the worst-“

“Shhh.” Hope said harshly.

“How did you do that? She hasn’t been sleeping. I was actually starting to get worried.” 

“Magic.” Hope said with a shrug. 

“Anyway, do you think you two are going to be cuddled up all night? Should I find somewhere else to stay or?” 

Hope rolled her eyes. “You can stay in my room, Lizzie.” 

When Lizzie was gone Hope created the world inside Josie’s head again. It was exactly what you’d expect to see in a 12 year old’s bedroom. Unicorns, rainbows, and bright colors. It was a happy place, one she thought Josie needed right now. When she knew Josie was sound asleep Hope let herself drift off as well, her hand on Josie’s. 

“Good morning.” Hope said when Josie’s eyes fluttered open. 

“What time is it?” She asked, rubbing her eye. 

“A little after seven.” 

“I guess we should get some dinner, huh?” 

“Breakfast, Jo. It’s seven in the morning.” 

“I slept all night?” Josie asked, shocked. 

Hope nodded. 

“You were in my head, weren’t you?” 

Again, Hope nodded. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry if it was really cheesy.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” Josie sat up. “It was kind of cute, actually.” She smiled softly. 

“Let’s go get that breakfast.”


End file.
